


If You Like It Put A Ring On It

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: NaNo 2012 Writings [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, Slash, Written for NaNo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 05:56:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for this comment_fic theme prompt: <i>Marvel movie'verse, Steve/Tony, [this prompt struck me out of nowhere while reading fic and I had to post it. I apologize. Maybe.] if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	If You Like It Put A Ring On It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this comment_fic theme prompt: _Marvel movie'verse, Steve/Tony, [this prompt struck me out of nowhere while reading fic and I had to post it. I apologize. Maybe.] if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it_

_“.. if you liked it then you should put a ring on it.”_

He had never thought much about the music of the century that he had woken up. Like everything else about the century, it was very loud and flashy with certain groups. Like Tony was.

Loud and flashy where in his home century, it had been anything but loud and flashy though he was sure that it had been well on it's way to becoming that. Not that it matters much, since he went down in the ice and he didn't get to see what his own century created during that time.

Now a line in one particular song, was something that he agreed with. He liked Tony more than he ever thought that man could like another man as something more. He makes his move when they are at one of their restaurants surrounded by all their friends and so nervously he takes his lover's right hand as he kneels.

“Anthony Edward Stark, will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?”

There's a pregnant pause as literally everyone in the restaurant waits to hear the billionaires' response and Steve tries not to shift worriedly as Tony still gapes at him and hasn't given him an answer yet.

“Yes. Yes, Steve, I will marry you.”

He slips the ring gently onto Tony's finger as he slowly stands up and meets his mouth in a deep kiss as the restaurant erupts into sounds of congratulations around them.


End file.
